The North Tower
by Isabella120
Summary: Its seventh year at Hogwarts Ron has gotten really over protective of Hermione But one night she meets someone in the North Tower which might change it all. Hermione also finds out she’s not the only one trying to escape her problems,and running from life
1. Chapter 1

The North Tower

Isadora120

Disclaimer: See Profile (it's in the middle).

A/N: Well I am still working on all my stories but I wanted to add this before it got out of my head.

IS.

Chapter One

The wind blew my curly and semi tamed hair into my face as climbed to the top of the north tower. Even from here I could see the Gryffindor team flying wildly around … and I knew I was free for a few hours at least. I continued and ran up the worn and old steps. Finally I reached the top but I wasn't prepared to see what I saw there. No, he couldn't be here this was the only place I was safe and free. He turned his head and looked at me

"Malfoy," I said quietly.

"Granger," he returns.

There is an awkward silence as we openly stare at each other in shock.

"What are you doing here?" We ask in an impromptu chorus.

"I thought no one knew of the North Tower." I said.

"So did I," Malfoy replied.

There was another awkward silence.

"Well, unlike you, I enjoy being alone." Malfoy replied.

"You're not the only one ferret." I replied.

Suddenly he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the side of the tower wall.

"Don't call me that." He hissed angrily.

Pain shot through out my body. Suddenly he let go and I looked down blood streamed from my arms and my shoulders. He stared at me wordlessly in shock for a minute. He pulled out his wand and to my surprise he muttered a healing spell and it stopped bleeding and hurting. Then the blood disappeared. I couldn't speak I was in so much shock. _"Was this really Malfoy?" _I thought.

"Who did this to you?" Malfoy asked pulling me from my thoughts.

I opened my mouth and closed it several times. _"Was his voice caring?" _I thought.

I turned and looked at the school grounds my eyes followed the flying figures of the Gryffindor team. They would stop in 45 minutes; I wouldn't have much time today. Malfoy walked over and looked in my direction.

"Scar-head and weaslbee?" He asked.

I turned to face him. "Don't call them that!" I said defensively.

He looked at me for awhile in deep thought. "It is Ron; isn't it?" He said weirdly.

I wouldn't answer him and continued watching the dull sport. He reached out and put his hand on my chin forcing me to look at him. "Yes," I suddenly blurted out. "My life was going fine besides Dumbledore's death and Snape's downfall. It all started when Harry started to sneak out to lay his plan to defeat Voldamort. Ron wasn't the caring, loving boyfriend anymore. He also wasn't the love of my life either. He became so overprotective of me with other people … but when I resisted, he …"

I couldn't go further I started sobbing and without much thought I flung my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. After a minute he wrapped one hand around my waist and stroked my head with the other. Suddenly I remembered this was DRACO MALFOY. What was I doing??? I pulled away quickly and noticed that the Gryffindor team was heading toward the showers.

"I am sorry I don't know what I was doing." I say softly. 'I just come up here to be away from my problems for awhile."

"You aren't the only one trying to escape their problems and running from life." Draco says.

I turn around, suddenly I reach for his arm … he doesn't pull away as I roll it up. There is no mark on it, neither on the other. "I am sorry,' I say quietly.

"For what?" He questions.

"For misjudging you," I reply.

There is another silence as we just watch the sunset peacefully.

"Me too," He says softly.

I nod, "well I need to go."

He nods as I turn to leave.

"Wait!" he calls. I turn around.

He runs to me, "meet me tomorrow while they are practicing."

I nod, "at six." I reply confused at how confident I actually sound.

"At six then," He replies as I run down the step and emerge from behind the old statue of the four founders with the large plaque behind it. Quickly I grab a book from the library and sit in the Gryffindor common room pretending to be half way done. Now for once I feel much better after coming down from the secret North Tower and maybe Malfoy wasn't that bad. Satisfied with a new hope I am not as afraid of what Ron will want when he gets back.

**xXXx**

**A/N: Well what did u think??? Should this be more than a one shot??? Please Comment!!!**

**IS.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

…

**Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The North Tower

Isadora120

Chapter Two

**A/N: u convinced me to make this more than a one-shot! So Just a warning … there is singing ahead! Also please check out my other stories: Shattered (A dramione trilogy), The Pink Emerald at the Hilt (an action/drama story my own fiction), and This only happens In Movies ([one Another of my own fictions a drama/romance/ and comedy)!**

**Comments are also greatly appreciated! See second authors note for the summaries.**

**Disclaimer: See profile**

**Shout Outs:**

**fwakes47**

**Shizuka Leiko Chan**

**And**

**Orriana**

I bid Ron and Harry goodbye and assured Ron I was just going to go to the library and take out a book to read. To assure him I did go to the library and took out a book I had read last month. I then went to the common room and read in front of a few eyewitnesses before going down stairs and muttering north tower to the back of the statue. It opened and I ran to the top. Draco was watching the Gryffindor team argue on the field. "Pretty entertaining," I said.

He turned to me. "You made it,"

"I did." I replied.

"That's why you want to be head girl so much." Draco said suddenly.

"Yes." I admitted.

"…and why Weasel is so unsupportive." Draco concluded.

I nodded.

"About what you said last time about you're not the only one trying to escape your problems and running from life. What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked away, "my father was obsessed with the dark arts, and he hated me. I was a mistake he would say. He wanted me to join the death eaters but I said no. he was like Ron. He wouldn't take rejection like a normal person. So he took it out on me. Hogwarts was more like my home than my own house; but my father changed that he made sure to tell the Zabini's and the Parkinson's no one will even look at me twice anymore. So I spend my free time up here more than ever." He replied.

I nodded.

"Listen Hermione, if you help me I'll help you." Draco offered.

I nodded again, "deal."

"Sometimes I feel so trapped," I suddenly blurt out. "I am always Just the know it all bookworm to everyone. It's like once people think they know you that's how you are stuck for life."

There was a silence.

Suddenly he burst into song," The bubbles are not reality it's inside your head,  
making you forget where you're from and what's behind.  
Isn't it suspicious how the world is now your friend,  
get in return one thousand more than what you can ever send.  
Oh yeah

Living in a bubble baby.  
A bubble's not reality.  
You've gotta have a look outside.  
Nothing in the bubble is the way it's supposed to be,  
and when it blows you'll hit the ground.

Oh yeah  
The bubble's are not reality but it's inside your mind,  
making you forget where you're from and what's behind.  
Isn't it suspicious how the world is now your friend,  
getting in return one thousand more than what ever you could ever send.

The bubble doesn't make you but it's you that makes the bubble,  
and you better try to remember that it's in your head.  
The bubble is a very tricky thing all full of hype and it's not easy  
to try to see the way things are and that always be.

Living in a bubble baby.  
A bubble's not reality.  
You gotta have a look outside.  
Nothing in the bubble, is the way it's supposed to be,  
and when it blows you'll hit the ground.  
Living in a bubble baby.  
But it's not the place to be.  
Cause it's a place of lies and hype.  
So don't believe the bubble cause it's nothing but a dream,  
and when it blows you'll be alone.

Oh yeah  
The bubble's are not reality but it's inside your mind,  
making you forget where you're from and what's behind.  
Isn't it suspicious how the world is now your friend,  
getting in return one thousand more than what ever you could ever send.

The bubble doesn't make you but it's you that makes the bubble,  
and you better try to remember that it's in your head.  
The bubble is a very tricky thing all full of hype and it's not easy  
to try to see the way things are and that always be.

Living in a bubble baby.  
A bubble's no reality.  
You gotta have a look outside.  
Nothing in the bubble, is the way it's supposed to be,  
and when it blows you'll hit the ground.  
Living in a bubble baby.  
But it's not the place to be.  
Cause it's a place of lies and hype.  
So don't believe the bubble cause it's nothing but a dream,  
and when it blows you'll be alone.

Living in the city means  
living for the go  
one for the money means  
two for the show.  
I spend a lot of cash  
and I buy a new house  
everybody just a watch  
while me drive my big car.

I have everything  
and nothing is missing  
I spend all my time  
hugging and kissing.  
Sleeping in the most  
expensive hotels  
hanging out with the most of  
beautiful girl.  
Everywhere I go people just follow me.  
You know I'm famous, and I'm on every screen.  
I travel around the world in my private jet.  
I see my face in every magazine.  
My nicka nicka nickaname's vip.  
Life has become everything that I see.  
I got my name up in the stars.  
Famous all over from here straight to mars.

Living in a bubble baby.

A bubble's not reality.  
You gotta have a look outside.  
Nothing in the bubble, is the way it's supposed to be,  
and when it blows you'll hit the ground.  
Living in a bubble baby.  
But it's not the place to be.  
Cause it's a place of lies and hype.  
Don't believe the bubble cause it's nothing but a dream,  
and when it blows you'll be alone.

The bubble's are not reality it's inside your head,  
making you forget where you're from and what's behind.  
Isn't it suspicious how the world my friend,  
get in return one thousand more than what you can ever send.  
Oh yeah"

He looked at me.

I took a deep breath and started to sing,

"Misconceptions

Misconceptions

Everybody has a view

Of you

Whether or not it be true

When they think they know you

Your profiles done

They don't bother looking further than they already done

Misconceptions

Misevaluations

So you're stuck being who they think you are

Not who you really are

You're put under a microscope if you act differently

Then they ask why

Cause I want to fly

Well everyone's got it wrong

This isn't they way I wanna be

I just want to be free

Yet I am stuck in everybody's mind

Being a misconception of me

Never do they see…

I am just Misconception girl

Livin' in a Misconception world

Where everyone's got it wrong

Nobody's really acting how there supposed to be

Just wishin' to be free

Yet not wanting to see

Everybody reaction of the real me

Misconceptions

Misconceptions

Oh yeah

Everybody is thinking

This is the way I wanna be

But they got it all wrong

Sticking to the stuff I know

Cause I don't want to see

The world's reaction of me

Still wishin' to be free….

I am just Misconception girl

Livin' in a Misconception world

Where everyone's got it wrong

Nobody's really acting how there supposed to be

Just wishin' to be free

Yet not wanting to see

Everybody reaction of the real me

Misconceptions

Misconceptions

Oh yeah"

I took a deep breath. "You sing?" I ask.

"Yeah it's the only thing that calms me down." Draco replied.

I nodded.

"You have an amazing voice." He continued.

"Thanks. Well I guess your right singing is one of the only things that calm's me." I replied.

"And the other is reading books by living in a bubble world so nobody has to see that you are frustrated or nervous." He said.

I nodded. "And you with your teasing."

He laughed. "I suppose your right."

There was a moment of silence and I noticed the boys heading toward the Castle.

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed.

He caught my drift. "Come back when you can." Draco called as I rushed out and into the library.

**A/N: Well what do you think???**

**Living in a bubble is by ****Eiffel 65.**

**Guess who wrote Misconceptions…**

**Please Review!**

**IS.**


	3. Chapter 3

The North Tower

Isadora120

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Don't sue! Check my profile for a better Disclaimer!

A/N: Hey all,

Thank u all for your FABULOUS support! I really appreciate it! Here's your long awaited chapter! Lol!

Mucho Love,

IS.

Ron and Harry approached me as I sat alone at a small table surrounded by a various array of books for homework. I didn't see them coming as I scribbled the last lines of my herbology essay. I put it gingerly on a free area of table and pulled out another roll of parchment. I put "Advanced Herbology" away and pulled out my array of History books on the goblin rebellions. I selected "Everything you need to know on Goblins" and I flipped through it frantically searching for a good place to start. I could tell they were there yet I pretended I didn't see them.

"Hermione," Harry said waving his sweaty hand in front of my face as if to bring me back to the "Normal World" instead of my alter identity.

"What!" I snapped.

Harry looked a taken back. "I am sorry Harry, I am just stressed I got so engrossed in "pride and prejudice" and I am never going to finish my homework in time." I replied.

Harry looked at me weirdly. "Hermione those aren't due till next week."

Ron stared at me weirdly. "McGonagall is Announcing heads tonight." He said.

"I am sure you will get head girl, Hermione. You're the best at everything." Harry said.

I stared at him, "Not everything." I whispered.

"Oh yeah… well I don't think head girl has to fly." Harry joked.

I smiled weakly at him. Ron's face was unreadable but I knew he was upset.

Suddenly Ginny ran up behind me. "Hermione, its five o clock Heads are announced in one hour and you still haven't even thought of getting ready!"

Harry looked a little disappointed that Ginny was coming over to see me but shrugged it off. "No." I said.

"Well come on!" she said loudly. She grabbed my books and put them in my book bag and carefully screwed the cap on my ink bottle before taking that and my set of quills and stuffing them in my bag. She grabbed my hands and she pulled me to her dorm.

An hour later I was standing outside the great hall in our usual school uniform except this was last years. It wasn't tight but it fit me perfectly showing off my curves and it would surely bring attention. The black skirt was knee length and matched perfectly with the white blouse with the Hogwarts crest I was wearing. The Gryffindor tie was tied loosely and the black robes looked prettier than normal cause SOMEONE had charmed sequins all over them and the black skirt and had charmed some gold glitter to the white blouse. My hair was tamed into silky curls tied into a half bun with several stands set lose for effect. It looked like at the Yule ball but better. I was wearing some muggle dress shoes with heels and wore gold hoop earring lent by Ginny for the night.

I walked towards the Gryffindor table quickly and started putting things on my plate. Harry and Ron were in deep conversion with Dean and Thomas about the upcoming match and no one made a comment. Maybe I was getting worked up about nothing. I thought.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ron yelled.

"..So much for thinking that!" I thought as every head in the entire school focused on me and Ginny's idea of "MY LOOK".

Ginny sat down beside me. "YOU Know You Can Stop Staring! TAKE A PICTURE IT LAST'S LONGER!" She yelled.

I Continued eating in silence and waited till McGonagall arrived and finished eating. She stood and all the 7th years held their breath.

"Normally we would just send the badges to the two most deserving students but it was kind of hard to do so since we didn't know exactly who was coming back to Hogwarts. Secondly we wanted to give each of you another chance to prove yourselves." McGonagall started.

"This was our discussion: For Head girl this year is … Because of her actions throughout her school years for bravery and self sacrifice Hermione Granger." McGonagall continued.

The entire hall erupted in to cheers and they had me stand.

"Congratulations Miss Granger." McGonagall said kindly, "For Head boy there was a hard decision. But we ended up picking Him for his Change of heart for proving himself worthy and for his second highest grades in the whole school…." The Whole School waited in quiet anticipation.

"Is …"

**TO Be CONTINUED!!!!!**

**A/N: Sorry to leave u hanging like that but if u review I will update faster!!!!**

**Notes… Please Please PLEASE Check out my other stories!**

**IS.**

1.

Invisible  
This is about a girl named Emma who is Invisible untill she is asked to be in a movie. This rated T for teenager themes only! Please Read it and Review:  
Screenplays - Fiction Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 10 - Words: 3270 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 7-30-07 - Published: 3-25-07

preview

2.

Shattered  
When Ron dies Hermione is shattered. Harry shuts himself away from the world. will someone take this chance to get what he wanted and now that he has it will it be enough? And what if someone else got there before him? bad summery good story R&R please!  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 12 - Words: 10746 - Reviews: 63 - Updated: 12-21-07 - Published: 10-14-07

preview

3.

The Pink Ermerald At The Hilt  
This is about two girls one in the present and one that lived in the past two very different times yet two not so unlike girls. Ashley is just trying to fit in at her new school. Elizabeth is trying to find the locket to save her world. Please R&R! Thanx!  
Screenplays - Fiction Rated: T - English - Action/Adventure/Drama - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6665 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 1-9-08 - Published: 1-3-08

preview

4.

This only happens in movies  
This is about a girl who's name is isabella. She's a normal girl untill the seavers take power forcing her and her family to flee to the sercet order... where she meets love drama 19 aldults and 46 kids all living in four bedroom house with 6 arces... R&R  
Screenplays - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 528 - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 10-31-07 - Published: 10-31-07

preview


	4. Chapter 4

The North Tower

Isadora120

Chapter four

"_For Head boy there was a hard decision. But we ended up picking Him for his Change of heart for proving himself worthy and for his second highest grades in the whole school…." The Whole School waited in quiet anticipation._

"_Is …"_

"…Is Draco Malfoy." And with that the hall went nuts.

The hall erupted into jeering and booing and someone threw a pie at him and missed getting Blaise Zabini instead. That did it Blaise grabbed a pie and threw it back missing the original thrower and getting Cho Chang. Cho Chang threw it back at Blaise which missed and hit Pansy Parkinson and Pansy stopped only for a minute lament her perfect outfit before throwing several pies hitting several students who started throwing back. So within minutes the entire school was engaged in a messy desert food fight. The teachers tried to stop them but they just ended up being pied in the face so most of them were hiding under the head table shouting at the students to stop. Even the perfects were fully fledged in the food fight. Draco just sat there in shock and I thought really hard. Finally I stood on top on the almost empty table. I pointed my wand at myself and muttered a spell.

"SILENCE!" I said. Everyone stopped and looked at me for a moment. "Look maybe he's not who you thought he was maybe he's changed. And maybe if you bothered to notice he has. One's actions can be forced and sometimes you live a lie because that's how everybody see's you. Everyone who thinks they know me would say I am a bookworm know-it-all and everyone would agree they think Malfoy's a git. Well maybe sometimes you got to accept they have changed." Everyone dropped their pies and actually listened to me. "I think fifty points from each house should be sufficient." I added. McGonagall and the other teachers nodded. "Very well think about what I said and give us a chance." I finished and stepped off the pie covered table and left the hall.

I ran to the perfects bathroom and muttered the password. I took a shower and had my filthy clothes wash themselves and send them to my room. I summoned my jeans and a t-shirt and put them on before leaving for the Gryffindor common room. I muttered a drying spell and several other spells to tame my hair again before I entered. Several people had just gotten in and their clothes were caked in pies, cakes, puddings, and ice cream. Ron stared at me weirdly as I ran to my dorm. I couldn't look at Harry's face. Ginny came in as I sat sobbing on my bed. She sat down and wordlessly just sat down and handed me a tissue. I took it and wiped my tears away and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked as I stopped.

"I can't do this anymore!" I said.

"Do what?' She asked.

"Live a lie." I replied. "I am not the book-worm- know-it-all you know. I actually I am sick of studying. And I am sick of pretending to be someone I was years ago. I am sick of the way your brother controls my life and how Harry doesn't see what's going on! And I am sick of lying to you about everything. I am not ok most of the time. I actually love your girl nights because I am free from Ron. I do actually care what I wear. And I want to stop it!" I exclaimed sobbing into her shoulder.

She hugged me tightly. "Look," She started looking straight into my eyes. "I am your friend no matter how you really are." Ginny said.

"Thank You. You're the best friend ever!" I said and hugged her once more.

"Look you need to see McGonagall in five minutes. The password is acid pops." Ginny said and muttered a spell so that my red eyes were covered and looked as if I was good as new.

"Thanks, gin." I said.

"No problem, now go!" She replied.

I nodded and ran down the girl dormitory stairs past Harry and Ron who were sitting on the couch waiting for me and continued to Dumbledore's old office.

"Acid pops." I muttered to the Gargoyles and they swung open as I ran up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" McGonagall called.

I opened the door and shut in behind me. To my surprise the office was exactly the way it used to look except instead of some treat Dumbledore had in a tin there was biscuits. Also the entire staff was there including Hargid who was carefully munching on a biscuit to avoid eating his fingers instead of the small treat. There was an empty chair and another chair right beside it occupied by no other than Draco Malfoy. I was also shocked when all of the suddenly the door opened and in walked…

**A/N: Who is it??? By the way the sixth book did happen but Draco Malfoy was let back to Hogwarts cleared of all charges because he was under the imperious curse last year. This is the 7****th**** year and Harry is busy sneaking out to find more Horcruxes. Hint… he is the last person you would think would walk in the door!**

**IS.**

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

The North Tower

Isadora120

Chapter 5

_I opened the door and shut in behind me. To my surprise the office was exactly the way it used to look except instead of some treat Dumbledore had in a tin there was biscuits. Also the entire staff was there including Hargid who was carefully munching on a biscuit to avoid eating his fingers instead of the small treat. There was an empty chair and another chair right beside it occupied by no other than Draco Malfoy. I was also shocked when all of the suddenly the door opened and in walked…_

Severus Snape.

He nodded to all the professors and rubbed Draco head in a fatherly way before turning to me.

"Ah, Miss Granger I like to thank you. A hundred detentions on my first day back oh happy day!" He said with complete happiness in his voice. I stared at him this was just a bad dream wasn't it? Whether this was a dream or not he was clearly happy and this was scaring me… A lot!

"Pinch me." I said as I stood and stared in complete shock for a minute before my knees gave in and buckled beneath me as I passed out.

Awhile later I woke and saw the blurry outlines of everyone standing over me. Someone had my head resting on their torso to support me and as I regained my vision I realized it was Draco. Awkward!

"This must be a dream." I tried to rationalize out loud. "You're a death eater you killed Dumbledore they wouldn't let you back at the school."

"You haven't been reading the prophet then." Snape said weirdly.

"No it's complete rubbish." I reply.

"Well that rubbish is the reason I am here." Snape replied and handed me a copy of the "Daily Prophet".

I took it and read it my eyes staring in disbelief.

"That's rubbish!" I exclaimed handing it back. "You killed Dumbledore because Draco who was assigned to killing him couldn't. Theodore Nott is a death eater but he didn't kill him! Harry saw and heard everything from under his invisibility cloak." I continued.

"Yes," Snape agreed to my surprise. "But it wasn't on my own accord. Dumbledore made me do what I did. Potter knows ask him." Snape drawled.

I sat up and got up realizing the awkwardness of lying on Draco. I sat down on the seat assigned and McGonagall began.

"Firstly, Congratulations on becoming heads. Secondly thank you for restoring order to the great hall tonight. Thirdly I will show you to your dorm after this. Lastly we need you two to help us."

I stared at her in shock. Draco's expression wasn't very different from mine.

"We need you to join the order." Bella finished for McGonagall stepping from the shadows. She was the Defense against the Dark arts Teacher she had dirty blond hair that always hung down without anything tied back. She wore plain floor length dresses under her flowing robes and was not much older than I.

"The Dark Lord is infiltrating the ministry. Muggleborns will be terminated if they don't marry a pureblood is a distraction. We need you to take jobs at the ministry part time, of course, on the weekends. We need you to figure out what's going on and Draco must pretend to be on of them. My cover will be blown soon and we need a replacement as will the dark lord you will learn occulmany and give him only what we tell you to tell him." Professor Snape continued.

"Meanwhile, you -Miss Granger must stay and make sure Harry Doesn't make any rash decisions. He has been sneaking out to defeat the dark lord in a way only a handful knows of. You will accompany him to where he goes. Do you agree?" McGonagall continued.

"Yes," We chorused.

"Good," Snape sighed.

**A/N: Sorry it's short!**

**Please review!**

**Also please check out: A Slytherin and Gryffindor times FOUR! By: MiaSlytherinPrincezz72 and leave a review!!!**

**I will update faster if I hear you reviewed!**

**IS.**

****


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you for all your previous support. I have been going through a lot of Dramione Writers block from motivation, I have **Shattered Completely Finished**. In Veritasium I know what's going to happen, I need Motivation to type up these chapters. So that's why I am writing this. Lately I have been super busy with school; my mom has high blood pressure while being pregnant which really bad so I have to help out a lot more. Everything has been crazy getting ready 4 my 6th sibling and the new pool which is coming in two weeks (YAY). I have just finished Evelyn my novel; I just have to edit it so I am super excited. Okay I will stop rambling and tell you what you need to do to get me to update. Please read and review "The Pink Emerald at the Hilt", if I get five reviews on that I will update one story, if I get 10 both Dramione stories. That should be it.

Oh and feel free to flame me for my lack of update and this not being a chapter!

IS.

P.s. Just to make it clear I mean I need 5 or 10 (or MORE) reviews on "Pink Emerald at the Hilt"

P.P.S. NARNIA Prince Caspian is coming out May 16th!!

Camp rock on June 20th!!

I am super pumped for both these movies…. Okay I will stop now. Lol.

Yeah, yours,

IS.


End file.
